supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of Legend
The Heroes of Legend are a group of the strongest heroes on Earth. They were formed at the end of Season 1, and the group increased to 8 at the end of Season 8. The group consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Psycho Kirby, Anubias, Sellon, Zombie Wasp, Sakura Haruno, Pichu, Sasuke Uchiha, and Samus Aran. In Season 9, Tikal revealed to Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. that the Heroes of Legend were destined to exist and they were to suceed Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the rulers of the Smash World. They are very powerful due to possessing the core of the Smash World and the core of Pandemonium. At the end of Season 9, they became the completed core of Smash Bros, sacrificing their lives in the process. However, they are given new bodies and are branded with the Smash Symbol to represent their rulership status. Unfortunately they, along with Ben Tennyson, Luigi, and DK soon learn that if they can't surpass the core's power, their new bodies will be temporary. Luckily, they still surpass the power of the Smash core, most likely due to also having the Pandemonium core. In Season 11, the weapons of the Heroes of Legend were introduced. In the Season 12 finale, Yami Bakura secretly fused with the Heroes of Legend, allowing him to possess any of them at will. In Season 13, the Heroes of Legend become moderators for the Smash World Grand Prix, but half of them take a far more brutal approach to battling after a change of mind. In Season 14, every Hero of Legend, except for Naruto and Goku, are killed by Pandoria. They are all revived at the end of Season 14, and Sasuke rejoins them after realizing the error of his ways. After Season 16, Fabia and Psycho Kirby retired briefly to protect Neathia, but rejoin due to the threat that Samus Aran and Yami Bakura pose to the universe. During the finale, Samus realizes the error of her ways and officially becomes a Hero of Legend since she now possesses a Smash Core fragment. Anubias and Sellon join the group after being forcibly revived by Yami Bakura as they were embedded with fragments of the Smash Core. As of Season 19, the Heroes of Legend are the only heroes that are not infected by the zombie plague, with the exception of Zombie Spider-Man, who was already infected to begin with. In Season 19, Sasuke leaves the group and becomes an antagonist once again. Currently, Naruto, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Sonic, Samus, Anubias, Sellon and Zombie Wasp are active members, with Fabia and Psycho Kirby returning to Neathia and Ren returning to Gundalia during Season 20. Sakura later replaces Sasuke when his former Smash Core fragment chooses Sakura to wield its power. Pichu is later given Samus' Smash Core fragment after Samus decides to join her parents in the afterlife. Later, the Heroes of Legend are absorbed by Yami Bakura, and are revived after his death, but with the entire Smash Core at their disposal. In Season 21, the Heroes of Legend are taken to the past by Tikal in order to learn the truth of the Smash Core's powers. When Tikal is killed by Yami Bakura, the Heroes of Legend unlock all of the Smash Core's power with LV 5, and swiftly defeat Ganondorf, Patient Zero, and Yami Bakura. After returning to the present, the Heroes of Legend go to the Core zone, where they once again become the complete Smash Core, but unlike last time are allowed to keep their bodies. In addition, Samus is revived as a Hero of Legend. Members Naruto Uzumaki Main article: Naruto Uzumaki '' The main protagonist and the unofficial leader of the Heroes of Legend. Naruto is the strongest of the Heroes of Legend, tied with Goku. *Bakugan: Drago (Fusion Dragonoid)/Reptak *Spirit Partner: Dark Necrofear *Weapon: Beam Sword Goku ''Main article: Goku '' One of the few remaining members of the Saiyan race, Goku is pure of heart and will attempt to save the enemy from darkness, unless they are too evil to be saved. *Weapon: Fire Flower Zombie Spider-Man ''Main article: Zombie Spider-Man '' Hailing from the zombie-infested Earth-2149, Zombie Spider-Man is different from the other zombies, due to his past, and will do whatever it takes to save the innocent. *Weapon: Pandemonium Sword Sonic the Hedgehog ''Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog '' The world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic is the most relaxed Hero of Legend. However, like Goku and Zombie Spider-Man, he will try his best to save the innocent. *Weapon: Parasol Fabia Sheen ''Main article: Fabia Sheen The Neathian Queen. Fabia is a loyal member of the Heroes of Legend. Fabia betrayed the group briefly when she was corrupted by the cannibal virus, but later comes to her senses and rejoins the group. *Bakugan: Aranaut *Weapon: Super Scope Ren Krawler Main article: Ren Krawler '' Ren Krawler is a Gundalian Soldier and a close friend of Fabia Sheen. Unlike the other Heroes of Legend, Ren has his very own team, consisting of Lena Isis, Zenet Surrow, Mason Brown, Jesse Glenn, and of course, Ren himself. *Bakugan: Linehalt *Weapon: Ray Gun Psycho Kirby ''Main article: Psycho Kirby '' Formerly known as the Cannibal and former leader of the Pecking Order, Psycho Kirby is the most sadistic Hero of Legend, but is also the wisest Hero of Legend. Psycho Kirby has a crush on Fabia Sheen. *Weapon: Star Rod Anubias ''Main article: Anubias An artificial Gundalian that once served Mag Mel, and was absorbed by the Smash Core after his final battle against Naruto. Anubias becomes a Hero of Legend after he is forced out of Naruto by Yami Bakura. Anubias has a crush on Sellon. *Bakugan: Horridian Sellon Main article: Sellon An artificial Neathian that once served Mag Mel, and was absorbed by the Smash Core after her final battle against Naruto. Sellon becomes a Hero of Legend after she is forced out of Naruto by Yami Bakura. Sellon has a crush on Anubias. *Bakugan: Spyron Zombie Wasp Main article: Zombie Wasp After being purged of darkness by Yami Bakura, Zombie Wasp is embedded with a Smash Core fragment and becomes a member as well. Sakura Haruno Main article: Sakura Haruno When Sasuke defects from the heroes again, the Smash Core chooses Sakura Haruno as his replacement. *Weapon: Lip's Stick Pichu Main article: Pichu After Samus decides to move on to the afterlife, Pichu receives her former Smash Core fragment, as Samus believes he's earned it. Sasuke Uchiha Main article: Sasuke Uchiha Once an original member of the Heroes of Legend, Sasuke betrayed the group due to his obsession with revenge, but after learning the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Sasuke is offered a new Smash Core fragment. Despite this, Sasuke opts not to take it until he earns it. Sasuke eventually does gain a new Smash Core fragment during his battle with Samus. *Bakugan: Infinity Helios/Mutant Elfin Samus Aran Main article: Samus Aran After regaining her sanity a third time, Samus became a member of the Heroes of Legend until her fourth descent into madness. After being purified, Samus opted to go to the afterlife. When Samus is revived, she becomes an unofficial member of the Heroes of Legend, until she betrays the heroes after learning she is a part of Zorc. Later, it is revealed Samus was being possessed by Gigadark Bowser. After the Heroes of Legend become the complete Smash Core, Samus is revived as a Hero of Legend. Fusion Technique In the second arc of Season 20, the Heroes of Legend begin using fusion. Here are the combinations so far. Pichu + Psycho Kirby = Psycho Pichu : The first fusion introduced along with Super Fabia. Psycho Pichu has Pichu's body and Psycho Kirby's face, though the mouth is smaller. Psycho Pichu can use the Star Rod, since Psycho Kirby was a component in the fusion. Goku + Fabia Sheen = Super Fabia : The first fusion introduced along with Psycho Pichu. Super Fabia has Fabia's body and eyes and her Neathian crown, but has Goku's clothes and his Super Saiyan hairstyle, with the hair being both black and blue, except in Super Saiyan form, where it is blonde. Super Fabia has access to both the Fire Flower and the Super Scope. Psycho Kirby + Fabia Sheen = Psycho Fabia : The second fusion introduced along with Super Pichu. Psycho Fabia has Fabia's Neathian eyes, hair, and crown, and Psycho Kirby's body and mouth. Psycho Fabia has access to both the Star Rod and the Super Scope. Pichu + Goku = Super Pichu : The second fusion introduced along with Psycho Fabia. Super Pichu has Pichu's body, but with orange and blue markings that resemble Goku's outfit. Super Pichu has access to the Fire Flower, since Goku was a component in the fusion. Psycho Kirby + Sonic the Hedgehog = Psycho Sonic : The third fusion introduced. Psycho Sonic has Sonic's quills and shoes, and Psycho Kirby's face and body. Psycho Sonic has access to both the Parasol and Star Rod. Goku + Psycho Kirby + Pichu = Super Psycho Pichu : The fourth fusion introduced, and the first 3 person fusion. Super Psycho Pichu has Psycho Kirby's body and face and a Pichu hat with long golden hair flowing underneath, since Goku was in Super Saiyan 3 during the fusion. Super Psycho Pichu has access to the Star Rod and the Fire Flower. Sakura Haruno + Sellon + Zombie Wasp : The fourth fusion introduced along with Super Psycho Pichu. Sellon's body is more dominant, but her sleeves have been replaced with Sakura's gloves, and her hair is replaced with Sakura's hair, and she also possesses Zombie Wasp's wings and teeth. This is, notably, the first fusion that has no name as of yet. Naruto Uzumaki + Goku + Sellon = Nakulon : The fifth fusion introduced and the seventh one overall. Sellon suspected the Porygons were getting help during their fight with Goku, and fused with him to reveal this, with Naruto joining in on the fusion. Nakulon has Sellon's hair (although the hair was golden since Goku was in Super Saiyan 2 during the fusion), face and sleek body (despite this, Nakulon is male), Naruto's headband and sandals, and Goku's clothes. Oddly, Goku's clothes are inverted, with the undershirt becoming orange and the shirt and pants becoming blue, with the wristbands becoming black. This is, notably, the only fusion involving Goku that doesn't have "Super" in the name, and also the only one not named by the fused Hero of Legend himself. rather it was named by Marik. Naruto Uzumaki + Anubias + Sellon : The sixth fusion introduced, and the eighth one overall. This is, so far, the strongest fusion, as Naruto, Anubias, and Sellon were in LV 3 of the Smash Core, one of the strongest Levels of the Smash Core. Naruto's body is dominant, though his hair is white like Anubias and his headband is around his neck as the crust on Anubias's forehead is in its place, and this fused Hero of Legend is a Neathian like Sellon. This is the second unnamed fusion to appear, the first being Sakura, Sellon, and Zombie Wasp's fusion. Ren Krawler + Sasuke Uchiha = Thunder Sasuke : The seventh fusion introduced and the ninth one overall. This fusion surpasses the sixth fusion, since Ren and Sasuke were in LV 4 of the Smash Core, although the fusion was weakened in its debut due to Patient Zero infecting Sonic before the fight began, and LV 4 caused the virus to speed up in spreading. Sasuke's body is dominant, with his hair being the same color as Ren and having some features of Ren's Gundalian form. Sasuke also wears Ren's outfit in this fusion, but with the Uchiha Crest on the back. This is the first fusion that got the infamous "Holy (BEEP) on a (BEEP) sandwich" response, as Yami Bakura said this line after the fusion was finished. Sonic the Hedgehog + Samus Aran = Hyper Samus : The eighth fusion introduced and the tenth one overall. Sonic and Samus used this fusion during the struggle against Meta Knight. Samus' body is dominant, with the body of her power suit and arm cannon being the only parts of her Power Suit in the fusion, with her legs becoming sky blue like Sonic's and her arm without the cannon exposed with a glove on her hand. In addition, Samus' hair becomes sky blue in the same style as Hyper Sonic's, due to Sonic being in Ascent Mode at the time. However, this fusion was powerless against Meta Knight, who quickly overwhelmed it. Ultimate Fusion In addition to the fusions introduced so far, the Heroes of Legend can all fuse together at once. This fusion was used twice against Samus when she was corrupted by Ganondorf and the Ten-Tails and when she was possessed by Gigadark Bowser. It was also used in order to show Cell that just because Miles "Tails" Prower knows how to beat them individually, he doesn't know how to beat their combined form. Unlike the regular fusion, the other Heroes of Legend become Smash Core fragments and enter Naruto or Goku's body. Members Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki Goku.jpg|Goku Peter Parker (Earth-2149).jpg|Zombie Spider-Man Sonic2011.png|Sonic the Hedgehog ThereWillBeBrawl-Kirby.jpg|Psycho Kirby Fabiax.jpg|Fabia Sheen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0009.jpg|Ren Krawler Bak anubias 174x252.png|Anubias Sellon.png|Sellon ZombieWasp.jpg|Zombie Wasp Sakura Haruno Shippūden.png|Sakura Haruno 172Pichu.png|Pichu 183px-SasukePart2App.png|Sasuke Uchiha SamusSSBB.jpg|Samus Aran Official Heroes of Legend Bakugan FusionDrago1.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid (Bakugan Form) Dragonoid_Fusion.png|Fusion Dragonoid (Ball Form) 443px-Haos Aranaut2.png|Aranaut (Bakugan Form) Haos Aranaut Open.png|Aranaut (Ball Form) 430px-Darkus Linehalt2.png|Linehalt (Bakugan Form) Darkus Linehalt Open.png|Linehalt (Bakugan Form) 531px-H1.jpg|Horridian (Bakugan Form) Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_3_2_2_360p_0001.jpg|Horridian (Ball Form) Bakugan_Mechtanium_Surge_Episode_4_2_2_360p_1_0006.jpg|Spyron (Bakugan Form) Spyron.png|Spyron (Ball Form) Darkus InfinityHelios.png|Infinity Helios (Bakugan Form) Darkus InfinityHelios Open.png|Infinity Helios (Ball Form) Darkus MutantElfin.png|Mutant Elfin (Bakugan Form) Darkus MutantElfin Open.png|Mutant Elfin (Ball Form) Reptakbakuform.png|Reptak (Bakugan Form) 2711.png|Reptak (Ball Form) Trivia *The Heroes of Legend consist of almost every species introduced in the series (Psycho Kirby's race is unknown): #Human (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Samus) #Saiyan (Goku) #Zombie (Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Wasp) #Mobian (Sonic) #Neathian (Fabia Sheen, Sellon) #Gundalian (Ren Krawler, Anubias) #Pokemon (Pichu) *Despite being the strongest heroes on the planet, Pichu has defeated villains such as Yami Bakura and Reiaz. This was a foreshadowing of Pichu becoming a member of the group. *Naruto, Goku, Sonic, and Ren are the only Heroes of Legend that never resorted to cruelty and aggression. *When the Smash core is tainted, the Heroes of Legend suffer heart problems. *Goku, Sonic, and Ren are the only Heroes of Legend who didn't don the "rebirth" outfit *Lately, villains such as Yami Bakura and Razanak desire the power of the Heroes of Legend. *Anubias, Sellon, and Zombie Wasp are the only Heroes of Legend that lack weapons, though this is due to their late addition. *Every Hero of Legend has the Smash Core fragment embedded in their chest, although Zombie Wasp, intially had it in her forehead. *Of all the various series each member hails from, Bakugan has the most representatives, with Fabia, Ren, Anubias, and Sellon as members. Naruto has the second highest amout of representatives, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura as members. Marvel Zombies has the third highest amount of representatives, with Zombie Spider-Man and Zombie Wasp as members. *Sakura and Pichu are the only Heroes of Legend that replaced a former member. *Every fusion that involves Psycho Kirby has "Psycho" in the name, while every fusion involving Goku has "Super" in the name, with the exception of Nakulon. Every fusion involving Sellon, except Nakulon, has no name. *There are currently no Heroes of Legend with Aquos Bakugan. *All the original members of Team Kakashi became Heroes of Legend, minus Kakashi himself. *Zombie Spider-Man is the only Hero of Legend who hasn't done fusion yet, not counting the fusion he performed with Naruto along with the other Heroes of Legend. *Most of the Heroes of Legend who have Bakugan use the Darkus attribute (with the exceptions of Naruto, who uses Pyrus and Haos, Fabia, who uses Haos, and Sellon, who uses Ventus, Haos, and Subterra). This is ironic, since Darkus Bakugan have been mostly used by villainous characters. *The Heroes of Legend have a dark counterpart group known as The Offspring of Zorc. *Sonic and Samus are the only Heroes of Legend with an Ascent Mode. Theme Songs thumb|500px|right|The Heroes of Legend's themethumb|500px|right|The Heroes of Legend's Ultimate Fusion LV 5 theme Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes of Legend